Leonard and Penny one shots
by Goatsofanarchy
Summary: because theres still not enough Lenny love in this world. This is my first ever fanfic I hope you like it. Rated m for what might happen next.
1. chapter 1

**_Hey everyone this is my first fanfic ever please rate and review I would much appreciate it. This chapter is inspired by Ed Sheeran's song "perfect". I will most lilely do some more chapters at some point._** ** _Thanks_** _23rd June 2018_ _Amy and Sheldon's wedding day_ _At the reception_

As the night died down amd guests began to leave, Penny looked over at her husband Leonard who was talking to Howard and Raj with a light beer in his hand. This is when Penny and a thought and she grabbed his hand leading him outside. The reception had been in a Manor house with a large lawn out the back. Penny pulled Leonard outside and the cold air hit them. It was already quite dark out with lots of bright sparking stars. Penny loved the view.

Once Penny had come to a stop Leonard asked.

"What was that for love?"

"I wanted to be with you away from everyone else" Penny replied looking into his lovely brown eyes. Leonard grinned with that adorable smile he always reserved for her. She sat on the bench when Leonard joined her wrapping his arm around her. For the wedding,Leonard had been Sheldon's best man and was wearing a three piece suit consiting of a white shirt, black waistcoat and black trousers and shoes also he was wearing a blue tie. To Penny he looked so sexy in that outfit. Penny had been wearing a blue dress which matched his tie just like the other bridesmaid's as it had been Amy's decision. She was also wearing 3 inch heels which had also been insisted by Amy.

As they sat there and stared up at the sky just enjoying each others company, the music from the reception played faintly in the background.

"Can I have this dance?" he asked.

Penny smiled at him. "Of course"

They stood up and Penny removed her heels. Leonard looked at her.

"They make me too tall to be with you." Leonard laughed and took off his jacket and leading her onto the grass. He grabbed her waist and she wrapped her arms around his neck. They stared into each other's eyes just enjoying being together and kissing occasionally.

"You look so sexy and handsome in your suit baby. I wish you would wear shirts and ties more" Penny told Leonard.

"Thank you sweetheart. I might just have to start doing that if it turns you on like this" He replied. Penny blushed and kissed him. "Pen you look so beautiful in that dress. I can't wait to take it of you." He whispered seductively. She again blushed.

"ugh" Penny moaned. "I look like such a mess I can't believe you wanted to dance with me"

Leonard whispered under his breath but Penny heard it "Darling you look perfect tonight" This made Penny smile like a chesire cat at this gesture she was so lucky to have a husband as sweet as Leonard.

"I love you so much Le" Penny said.

"I love you to Pen" he replied smiling at her.

Leonard wrapped her in his arms and looked over her shoulders to see the wedding photographer had crept out a capture this moment of pure bliss making him the happiest man alive.

 ** _Might do a second chapter on what happens in their bedroom that night._**


	2. Chapter 2 - Nebraska

**Thanks for the reviews of the first chapter and I know it was ages ago and I atill havent updated but I havent had time. In hindsight it was pretty shit as I'm still new to writing hence why I didnt do a follow on chapter. Ive had a few naughty bedroom scene ideas recently so I'm going to gradually write them and publish them. Any reviews would be much appreciated. Thanks.** Leonard had suprised Penny with a trip to Nebraska after finding out that her brother's jail time was up and he was back home again.

"I really can't thank you enough Leonard I really missed my family especially my brother" she said wrapping her arms around Leonard after the plane had left the airport.

"Anything for my girl" he replied giving her that famous smile that made her heart melt.

"When we get there Im going to show you around the place and then Im going to show you how much this trip means to me tonight in the bedroom" she added that last part in a quiet whisper just loud enough for Leonard to hear and to get turned on at the thought. She gebtled grabbed his thoigh then ran her hand over his groin before going back to normal.

'On the way back' he thought 'We are so joinging the mile high club'

 _A few hours later_ The two of them had been pretty busy since they arrived and had helped Wyatt with the farm work. Penny was so excited to see her brother and the rest of her family.

It was getting pretty late and as they were tired from the flight they said their goodnights and Leonard and Penny headed up for bed. They entered Penny's old bedroom which had a double bed some old posters and a few bits of furniture. It also had a ensuite bathroom with a bath and shower.

Penny left Leonard after giving him a quick kiss to use the bathroom. She had stripped down to just her white tank top and red panties when Leonard entered and watched her wash her face marvelling at her beauty thinking how he got so lucky to have a wife like Penny. As Penny looked up she saw his reflection in the mirror in which she gave him a sexy little wink.

"Like what you see?" She giggled.

"Mmmm I love what I see" Leonard said as he walked over to her grabbing her waist then her fine naked ass. He proceeded to move his hand to her front and slide it into her panties. He began rubbing her folds lightly. This touch was enough to make Penny weak at the knees.

"Oh Leonard" she moaned quietly. She knew what was going to happen next and she was glad her room was the other side of the house.

"That's it babe say my name" Leonard said seductively watching her face as she enjoyed the pleasure he was giving her rubbing her clit.

The fact that Leonard rarely called her 'babe' turned Penny on even more. Leonard slipped in two fingers and began rubbing her clit at the same time. He put his other arm around her waist to stop her from collapsing as her knees got weaker and weaker. She could feel Leonard' cock getting harder thorugh his jeans. They both looked up at each others reflection in the mirror and Penny moaned.

Quickly Leonard pulled his hand out, turned her around and lifted her onto the counter before she realised what has happened. She kissed him deeply and stared into his eyes as they finished kissing.

Penny pushed off his hoody and started to pull his top over his head. Then she pulled her own top off and Leonard was suprised to see no bra.

"No bra? You little tease" Leonard growled. Penny just smirked at him.

She began undoing his belt and unbuttoning his pants as quick as she could then yanked down his jeans followed by his Star Wars boxers she loved. His erection sprang free and Penny moaned at the sight of it. She loved that cock so much, it gave her so much pleasure. She started to give him a handjob when he stopped her.

"If you do that I'm going to explode right here". He pulled his trousers and boxers off completely and slide her panties off. The only things they were wearing were his socks and her locket. Leonard spread her legs open and pushed into her quickly which Penny didnt expect, usually he gently slides in to allow me to get used to it. Both of them moaned in unison as they joined together.

Before she realised what was happening Leonard had picked her up and she was impaled on his huge cock. She wrapped her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck clinging on. She was suprised at this as Leonard wasn't the strongest guy.

He held her tight carrying her into the bedroom before putting her on the bed and slamming into her. Penny started moaning she had never seen Leonard so rough in the bedroom and she loved it. She was moaning his name as he slammed into her and rubbed her clit. She had almost reached her orgasm with her eyes closed when Leonard pulled out. Penny almost yelled at him for it but he spoke up.

"Up on your hands and knees" he demanded and she quickly scrambled herself into position. He grabbed her fine ass and gave it a a few slaps on each cheek.

"Thats for teasing me today wearing no bra" he growled. She moaned as he slapped her before re entering slamming into her quicker than before.

'He should be dominant more' she thought.

Leonard was pounding into her as Penny was muffling her screams, the rest of her family didnt need to know what was going on. He started to rub her clit with one hand whilst roughly grabbing her ass with the other.

Penny was almost at climax when they both heard the door open and Randall appear.

"Hey I think you left your phone downstairs Le-" he was stopped as soon as he saw Leonard slamming into Penny. They were all in shock.

"Oh God Im so sorry" he dropped Leonards phone and quickly backed out shutting the door behind him.

This didnt stop Leonard who had been waiting for this all day and before Penny could say anything he was pounding her pussy again. She reached her orgasm muffling her screams followed by Leonard exploding inside her and pulled out and collapsing on the floor.

Instantly Penny grabbed his inhaler from his suitcase giving it to him whilst rubbing his chest as he took the medication.

"Wow Leonard you really outdid yourself today that was incredibly hot"

"Thanks beautiful" he breathed still having trouble after exhausting himself. She kissed him passionately before helping him into bed. She left to clean herself.

Once she came back she switched off the light and grabbed Leonards phone which Randall dropped and climbed into bed giving Leonard his phone.

"I cant believe Randall walked in on us it was so embarassing" she blushed.

"Oh god yeah I wont be able to look him in the eye now" Leonard replied equally embarassed.

After chatting some more they both decided to go to sleep both still high from the sex. Leonard spooned Penny from behind.

 **To be honest I write these for myself and this was a pretty god damn awful chapter I dont know what I was thinking. Oh well. I will probably continue this one.**


End file.
